happy merry Christmas imouto
by Uchihalover99
Summary: A cute oneshot of Itachi and little Sasuke. Warning: incest


Declaim: I don't own Uchiha brothers, though I wish to (T_T)

Pairing: Itasasu

Warning: Incest, flush

Merry Christmas Imouto

It was snowing outside of the Uchiha mansion. The ground was covered with pure white snow. 7 years old Sasuke sat in her room staring out of her window at the little beauty diamonds that was falling on earth. Little Sasuke has been sitting in her room all morning waiting for her Nii-san to come back home from his boring mission or whatever he doing.

Today is 25th December, and Itachi had promised to spend time with Sasuke all day. But now it already 10 'clock morning she still doesn't see even his shadow 'Stupid Aniki! Where could he be?' thought Sasuke as she pouting in her princess room.

Itachi opened the mansion door and entering silently, the mansion was quiet since their parent left yesterday for a trip. So Itachi took this chance to spend time with his beloved sister, he had asked Hokage for two weeks off and the third was more then happy to let Itachi has his break since he's been working too hard for his own good .

He knew Sasuke would be angry with him for leaving without telling her, but he really needed to go get something important that would make his little princess happy. Itachi opened Sasuke's door softly without disturbing his angel. Sasuke was sitting cross lags on her blue bed, her bottom lip sticking out cutely. Making the raven hair boy want to jump on her and kiss those soft pink lips "Sasuke"

Sasuke turned her head around to her Nii-san voice, how could she didn't notice when he entered her room, oh… that's right because he was an anbu and the best ninja in the clan. She glared at her brother for a few seconds then she turned her head back to staring at the snow outside her window.

Itachi didn't like it when his angel gives him cold shoulder, actually, he hated it. He rather let Sasuke scream at him or even hit him, anything but this "Sasu-chan! Talk to me, please" still no answer. Itachi couldn't take the silent treatment anymore, so he sat close to Sasuke then lift her up to sit on his lap "I'm sorry Sasuke! I needed to get something important" Said Itachi.

"Important? What is it, that more important than me?" Sasuke starting to sobbed loudly.

Itachi started to panic, he hate it when Sasuke cry "No, my little angel! There nothing important then you Sasuke"

"But, but…" Sasuke said between hiccups, but was cut off by Itachi serious tone.

"Never ever think that you're not important Sasuke! To me, you are the most beautiful and precious person in my life" Itachi kissed Sasuke lips softly "Let's go! Imouto"

"Go where, Ita-nii" asked Sasuke as she looking at Itachi curiously

Itachi smiled at Sasuke lightly and said "Where I can show you how much I love you" Itachi carried Sasuke bridle style.

"Aniki! I can walk by myself" protested Sasuke, blushing as red as her favorite food (which is tomato).

Itachi smirked "I know you can walk by yourself Sasuke! But, I want to keep my princess as close as possible" Sasuke blushed more (If that possible) and mumbling "I'm not a princess"

Itachi just smiled and keep walking out of the Uchiha mansion to where he has been spending all his morning to prepared his gift for his angel "We're here Sasuke" Itachi said as he put little Sasuke down.

"Wow…" Sasuke cooed in delight. They were on the top of mountain that was covered full of snow from top to bottom. But, what delights her was the pair of snowman that holding each other hands "Nii-san! Did you make them all by yourselves this morning?"

"Yes! Sasu-chan, I made them for you" Itachi spoke to the little raven hair girl.

"Oh, Itachi! They are the best present ever" Sasuke said cheerfully as she hugging her big brother.

"No, My angel! That's not all"

"You mean, there more?" Sasu-chan asked in amusement.

"Hai! Go look behind the snowman Sasuke, and you'll find your real Christmas present" Heard that Sasuke ran to where the snowman were and she saw a box that was wrapped in dark blue rebound. She picked the box up then ran back to her beloved Nii-san

"Can I open it Aniki?" Asked Sasuke excitingly.

Itachi looked at Sasuke lovingly "Of cause, you can Sasu-chan! It yours"

Sasuke smiled happily as she open the blue reborn box, then her smile grew in to a big grin than when she saw what inside the box. It was a snow globe that has two people holding each other hands, smiling happily and amazingly they look just like Itachi and herself right now.

Itachi smiled with Sasuke reaction "Sasuke! See and push the red bottom under the snow globe"

Sasuke looked at the snow globe button and Itachi was right there really was a red bottom under the snow globe, she pushed on it slowly. Suddenly Sasuke's favorite lullaby singing out of the globe "Nii-san…" Sasuke whispered between sobbing.

"What's wrong, don't you like it?" Itachi asked worriedly. He had asked the shop seller to make it three months before this day, and now Sasuke upset because of it?

"NO, no! I love it very much! Thank you, Nii-san. I love you" Said Sasuke as she hugged her brother and the snow globe tightly.

"I love you too Sasuke, and I'm really glad that you like it" Itachi banded on his knees to kissed his little sister small pink lips.

"Oh, Nii-san! I have something for you too" Sasuke said when Itachi pull his lips away "Here" She pulled something out of her coast pocket.

Itachi stared at his gift that was holding by Sasuke smooth white small hand. It was a necklace that has three silver circles in middle "Let me put it on you" Sasuke said as she put it on Itachi's neck.

Itachi touched his now necklace softly then he kissed Sasuke on the lips. The kiss was lightly and innocent at first, but when Sasuke wrapped her tinny hands around Itachi's neck and opened her mouth slightly, Itachi pushed his tough in that small warm cave as he turn the kiss to more passionate and needy "I love you, my beautiful angel! Happy merry Christmas, Imouto" Itachi whispered in the kisses.

"I love you too, Nii-san. And Happy merry Christmas to you too" Sasuke blushed as Itachi kissed her more on the lips.

Fin

Hope you like it and Merry Christmas.


End file.
